fiance
by scarletfanfic
Summary: Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus Sakura? yang ditunangkan dari sekain banyaknya Kunoichi di konoha./nggak pintar bikin Summary/typo eyd dll bertebaran. slow update
1. Chapter 1

TUNANGAN

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIOMOTO

SHEE X SAKURA H

DONT LIKE DONT READ

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"A-apa?" Sakura atau gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura mengebrak meja sang hokage sekaligus gurunya itu

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian menjodohkanku dengan orang yang bahkan belum kukenal!"

"Kalian saling mengenal kok."

"Tapi tidak dekat Tsunade-sama!"

"Ya makanya pendekatan."

"Tapi aku gak bisa dipaksa!"

"Ya makanya dijalani pelan pelan."

Dan Sakura melambaikan tangan diatas kamera terbuka *plak*

Sedangkan sang guru Tsunade tersenyum kemenangan menatap muridnya kalah.

Sakura menghela nafas "Tapi kenapa harus aku Tsunade-sama? Kenapa?"

"Karna Cuma kau yang cocok Sakura."

"Tenanglah forehead sayang. Dia tampan kok, tidak kalah dengan dengan Sasuke." Ino yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan anatara Sakura dan gurunya akhirnya pun angkat bicara

Berbeda dengan Shizune yang Cuma hehe haha hoho dari tadi dengan tonton yang berada di pelukannya.

Menyerah akhirnya Sakura pasrah dengan nasibnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sakura membungkuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu

* * *

"Argggh! Kuso!" Kesal Sakura sambil sesekali menendang kaleng atau batu kecil

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus dijodohkan dengan shinobi dari Kumogakure dengan alasan mempereat hubungan lah ini lah itu lah.

"Sa-sakura-san?" Hinata yang sedang jalan jalan tidak sengaja menemukan Sakura yang menjambak rambutnya dan berjongkok diantara kerumunan warga sipil

Sakura mendongak dan bertemu pandangan dengan iris mutiara Hinata "Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum "Mau jalan jalan?" Tawar Hinata

Mendengar tawaran Hinata Sakura pun menganguk dan berdiri berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata

* * *

"Ja-jadi seperti itu ceritanya." Ucap Hinata setelah Sakura bercerita tentang apa yang menimpanya hari ini

"Kenapa harus aku? Dan bisa bisanya arrrrgg! Aku juga ingin yang namanya merasakan cinta seperti gadis pada umumnya. Tapi kenapa malah dijodohkan seperti dorama dorama milik Ino-pig!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya

Hinata yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum maklum "Bagaimana kalau Sakura-san coba dulu? Ka-kan belum dicoba." Usul Hinata

"Aku tahu Hinata tapi kan kau tahu..."

"Sudah jam segini Sakura-san, aku pulang dulu Sakura-san pulanglah juga tenangkan pikiran Sakura-san."

"Kau benar juga Hinata. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kau juga bye."

"B-bye Sakura-san."

* * *

"Seperti aku harus berendam di bathub berjam jam bersama busa dan ahh membayangkannya rasanya sudah tak sabar." Gumam Sakura

Sakura mulai membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tadai-"

"Ma."

Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang ada di rumahnya.

Mebuki yang putrinya pulang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya "Sakura kau lama sekali pulang. Dari mana saja kau? Mereka mencari dari tadi."

 **TBC**

Hohoho*ketawa jahat* ini yang versi Shee. Berchapter tapi gak bakal banyak konflik dan masalahnya dan bakal sepenuhnya SheeSaku isinya

R: Yang lain belum selesai malah bikin lagi

Ra : Abisnya ide kan datang tiba tiba :( kalau gak disalurin ntar ilang

R: serah Ra serah.

Makasih udah yang mau baca "kencan?" sama "Looked at you" baca review kalian saya jadi pengen salto sambil kayang(?) trus keliling :V saking senengnya

-Ra


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIOMOTO

SHEE X SAKURA H

DONT LIKE DONT READ

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya **SANGAT TIDAK PERCAYA**.

"Sakura. Jangan melamun disitu ada tamu yang mencarimu tapi kau malah berkeliaran." Ucap sang ibu Mebuki

Sakura menunjuk nunjuk sang tamu "Ke-kenapa mereka bisa ada disini." Ucap Sakura

"Tentu saja untuk membahas pertunangan dengan... dengan.. siapa bu?"

"Shee ayah Shee. Kau itu pelupa sekali." Mebuki berkacak pincang melihat tingkah bodoh suaminya yang lupa akan nama calon tunangan Sakura

"Ahaha maafkan aku." Kizashi hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa garing

Yang menjadi tamu di rumah Sakura adalah Raikage, adiknya Killer Bee, seorang pria yang Sakura tau namanya Darui dan calon tunangannya Shee.

"Kami mendengar dari Tsunade bahwa kau menerima pertunangan ini jadi kami langsung ke konoha untuk membahasnya." Ucap Raikage

Sakura kemudian melirik sang calon tunangan yang ehmm tampan, sexy, rambut pirang yang ehmm.

"Lihat sepertinya Sakura mulai terpesona dengan calon tunangannya haha." Ucap Kizashi

Sakura mendelik menatapan Tou-san "Tou-san!" Ancam Sakura yang dihiraukan oleh Kizashi

"Shee Sakura kalian keluarlah jalan jalan." Ucap Raikage yang lebih mirip perintah

"Ya biarkan kami yang membicarakan pertunangan kalian haha."

'Tou-san no baka.' Batin Sakura malu

* * *

Dan disinilah Sakura dan Shee berada.

Di jalan yang bernama kehidupan.

"A-anoo apa kau ke Ichiraku?" Tanya Sakura karna merasakan mereka hanya berjalan jalan tanpa singgah dan juga bicara

Shee menghentikan langkahnya menatap Sakura "Ichiraku? Kedai kesukaan si Kyubi?" Tanya Shee dengan alis terangkat satu

Sakura mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum namun tipis "Mau kesana?"

Shee diam sejenak namun beberada detik kemudian dia mengangukkan kepalanya. Dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

* * *

Di Ichiraku

"selamat datang! Sakura-san kau sudah lama tak datang ya." Ucap Ayame menyambut mereka

"Aku banyak urusan Ayame-san, kau tahu kan bekerja di rumah sakit sungguh melelahkan."

Ayame tersenyum manis "Kupikir tadi kau bersama Naruto. Siapa pria tampan ini Sakura-san?" Tanya Ayame

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah "Ah itu kenalkan dia-"

"Shee calon tunangan Sakura." Ucap Shee memotong ucapan Sakura

"Ara?! Otou-san Sakura-san sebentar lagi akan menikah." Teriak Ayame

Untung saja Cuma mereka yang berada di Ichiraku saat itu. Jika tidak pasti ini akan tersebar luas ke konoha.

"Apa? Benarkah? Selamat ya Sakura-san!" Ucap Teuchi

"Kami baru ingin tunangan Ayame-san lagipula anda terlalu berlebihan." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebagai tanda selamat untukku kubiarkan kalian makan gratis!" Ujar Teuchi dan Ayame yang tersenyum dan menganguk

"Ti-tidak perlu!"

"Tidak papa Sakura-san berbahagialah."

* * *

"Ahh aku malu sekali." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu

"Shee-san selanjutnya mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura

"Kemana saja." Jawab Shee

'Kehatiku aja gimana?' Batin Sakura narsis

'sepertinya kau mulai menyukainya.'

'Inner sejak kapan kau muncul?'

'Yang tadi marah marah sekarang berdebar debar cieee.'

'Diam kau inner tidak berguna.'

'Aku ini bagian dari dirimu. Kalau kau mengatakan diriku tidak berguna itu sama saja kau mengatakan dirimu sendiri.'

'Terserah aku pergilah.'

'Hey lihat dia memanggilmu.'

"Ra? Sakura?" Shee melambaikan tangannya di depan Sakura

"Eh? Astaga maafkan aku Shee-san! Aku melamun."

Shee hanya menganguk mengerti

"SAKURA-CHAN BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA PERGI KE-"

"ARE? DIA SIAPA SAKURA-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto menunjuk nunjuk Shee

"Naruto! Kecilkan suaramu itu, nanti kita jadi pusat perhatian." Ucap Sakura yang melihat beberapa orang menatap mereka

"Haruno-san ya?"

"Apakah dia selingkuh dari Naruto?"

"Mereka pacaran?"

"Siapa cowok tampan disamping Haruno-san itu."

Seperti itulah bisik bisik yang terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Namanya Shee Naruto dari Kumogakure, bukannya kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dia menatap intens Shee. Yang ditatap balik menatap.

"Kenapa kau menatapku? Kyubi?"

"Tidak apa apa. Kenapa kau datang kesini? Dan lagi kau bersama Sakura-chan!?" Ucap Naruto

"Naruto!" Sakura sudah bersiap ingin memukul Naruto

Tapi sebelum itu Kakashi muncul"Sakura aku mencarimu dari tadi, eh? Kau dari kumo kan? Kau menerima pertunangan itu Sakura?"

Shee diam

Sakura memerah

Naruto kaget

1

2

3

4

5

"APAAAAAA! SAKURA-CHAN KAU KAU KAU! SAKURA-CHAN! AKU TIDAK BISA BAYANGKAN! DIA TUNANGANMU!" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berlari dengan air mata yang berlinang

"Sensei kau merusak segalanya." Ucap Sakura malas sambil menatap kepergian Naruto

Kakashi yang tidak mengerti keadaan hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya "Kau menerimanya?"

Sakura hanya menganguk

"Sensei aku pergi dulu sepertinya aku dan Shee-san harus pulang bye."

Sakura mengengam tangan Shee dan mereka berlari ala ala pilem india *bukan bukan bukan canda itu*

Kakashi menghela nafas. Dari tadi dia keliling mencari muridnya perempuannya itu sekarang didapat dia malah kabur.

* * *

"APA! Kenapa harus?"

"Kalian sebentar lagi tunangan jadi kami pikir kalian sebaiknya tinggal bersama."

"Tapikan-"

"Kalian sudah besar bukan anak anak lagi jadi tidak papa. Shee mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di Konoha atau lebih tepatnya di apartemen Sakura."

 **TBC**

Aku apdet kilat nih ~.~ siapa yang minta next

Yang review udah aku balas ya

Btw feelnya dapat gak? Jadi gak percaya diri nih :(

-Ra


End file.
